Spoby
by Pll4life236
Summary: Evry one has finaly moved on with there lives and spencer and toby are ready to take the next step


**Chapter one**

It has five months sense A.D had been arrested and the girls had started to move on with their lives again. Aria and Ezra adopted a two year old kid named Audrey and now live in a house. Alison and Emily were three weeks away from being married but they had a hard time deciding who's braids mades wold be who's. Hanna and Caleb finally bought the loft and were due to have a baby soon. Spencer and Toby ...

"Spence we have to go" Toby yelled to Spencer

"I know I know I just need to get my purse" she replied

"I can just hear your mother yelling at us **really guys you had to be late on the one day that you needed to be here well your here now ok" Toby teased **

Oh what ever" Spencer said

As Spencer was upstairs Toby went out side and started p the car.

"I'm ready and ... Toby"

"BOO"

"Ahh you scared me" Spencer said sarcastically

"Oh come on let's go" Toby sad playfully

"Do we have to go they just want us to meet the new employee at the office"

"Employees and yes we have to go"

"Fine but they will only be here for the summer so we can meet them later"

"Come on"

"Fine fine you win Toby"

**Chapter two**

"See we are not late in fact we are early"

"Fine Spence let's go in side" Toby said

they went inside and found miss.Hastings

"Oh Spencer hello your early"

"Yha I know but shall I meet the new for the summer employees"

"Oh yes right this way this is Elena right behind her is Damon and than the other two are Stefan and caroaline" miss. Hasting said

"It's nice to meet you I see you are all married" she said as she saw the rings

"Yes Caroline and I are married and Damon and Elena are married" Stefan told Spencer

"This is Toby and I am Spencer"

"Nice to meet you" Stefan told them

"Alright Enough Goody Goody Two Shoes I'm leaving" Damon said

"Well he is so bright" Toby said

"Oh I see Aria and Ezra and Audrey so I'm going to go say hi no actually I see all of my friends so bye" Spencer said as she left

"Spence were over here" Hanna yelled

"I know I see you" she yelled back

She went over to her friends and told them all about her parents new employees.

"Really they are all married to each other" Aria asked

"Yes and Damon oh boy is he a ball of sunshine"

"I have big news" Aria told them and she sent Audry to Ezra who was talking to Toby.

"I thought it was impossible but I am pregnant I guess thing can be rong" Aria told them

"Congratulations aria we are super happy for you" Emily said as they all hugged

"Have you told Ezra"Spencer asked

"No but I am thinking Sense our anniversary is tomorrow I will give him the stik" Aria replied

"That a great idea" Alison said

**Chapter** **three**

"Come on Toby we have to go to the party Ezra and aria have been married for 5 months so we need to go" Spencer yelled to Toby.

They got to the party and Aria was so busy that you could mistake her for a worker.

"'Aria slow down" Spencer said as she walked over to Aria "this is you party not the Aria needs to work it go have fun with Ezra"

"Fine Fine ok so the presint for him form me is on the presint table" Aria said

"Ok well happy anavirsary" Spencer said

"Thanks Spence I'm going to go find Ezra" Aria told here

"Bye" Spencer said as Aria walked away

"Bye"

"Ezra" Aria says as she walked over to him

"Yes" Ezra replied

"Happy anniversary" Aria said "should we open the gifts?"

"Yha" Ezra replied

"But mine is last because mine is the best"

Everyone gathered around the gift table. They opened Emily and Alison gift first. Than they opened Spencer and Toby's gift. And than they opened Hanna and Caleb's gift.

Emily and Alison got them maching shirts with their wedding photos. Spencer and Toby got them a photo album with photos of their friendship. Hanna and Caleb got them a cooking set.

"Now time for the pat one mine to you" Aria said him as she gave the box to Ezra

Ezra opens the box "wate wate wate I thought it was impossible" Ezra replied

"Me too but I guess it's not" Aria said

"How long have you known" Ezra asked

"Seance yesterday I thought it wold be the best present so I didn't tell you"

"I love you" he said after he kissed her

"I love you too" Aria replied

"Well you are right" he said

"I think we should go it is getting late and we need to get Audrey to bed" Aria told Ezra

They all said goodbye and left.

**Chapter four **

Spencer and Toby went hame and went to bed. In the morning Spencer got up and ran to the bathroom

"Spence are you ok" Toby asked as he came in to the bathroom

"Ya I probably just need to drink some water" she told him she thought about it and she was late for about a week. She called aria "do you have anymore pregnancy tests"

"Ya I will be right over"

There was an knock at the door.

"I'll get it" she told Toby. It was aria "Do you have it"

"Yes I do" Aria told her

Spencer took the pregnancy test into the bathroom. Soon she came out of the bathroom and whisper to Aria "it's positive"

"Congratulations Spence" Aria whispers back

Spencer went to tell Toby but when she went in the room she found Toby on one nee "Spencer jill Hastings I don't ever want to ever want to spen another minute without you so will you marry me"

"Oh my god yes...yes... yes" she told him "oh and I have a supprize if my own for you"

"Well I'm all ears" he told her

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out

"Oh my god that's like the best news ever"Toby said happy


End file.
